


Forbidden love

by Scarlettfire96



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettfire96/pseuds/Scarlettfire96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan humphries is new to the shinigami Academy .but one guy caught his eye, Eric slingby, the most popular guy in the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except my Oc Josie and Alan's mother Cheyenne.  
> Please enjoy. This is my first story.
> 
> ~Angelina~

Cheyenne parked the car looking at her small son and smiled as he hugged his books close to his chest. "Come on Alan, you'll like it here, you'll make a lot of friends and everything." Alan shrugged. "I guess so.." He said quietly getting up and getting out of the car putting his bag over his shoulder. " I love you and I'll see you after school ,ok.."Alan nodded quietly watching as his mother drove off. He hugged his books close and stared at the entrance to the school and sighed. "Here goes nothing.." He mumbled. He slowly made his way into the school into the front office to the desk where a lady was sitting with papers scattered around her. "I'm here to get my schedule.."He said quietly. The lady put her finger up in a "just a moment " gesture. Alan sighed looking around the hallways where other students were walking,talking and laughing. "Hey Agatha!" A voice barked. Alan's head snapped back around to see a tall guy standing there , his hair was blonde and on one side it was brown with cornrows . He was wearing a jersey of some type, football maybe and a pair of black jeans with a pair of black glasses and a chain hanging from his pocket. The lady At the desk jumped slamming the phone down looking up at him. "Eric , how many times have I told you not to scare me like that." She said pulling her hair into a messy bun. "What do you need?" "Well Mr? Havens sent me up here to get some staples or something like that.." He scratched his head and shrugged. The lady pulled out staples and put them on the desk."Here, get back to class no dilly dallying Mr.Slingby. I know how you and Mr.knox is. And do not call me by my first name again." He smiled sarcastically. "Yes Agatha." He smirked walking out. Stopping for a moment looking over at Alan. He smiled at him and walked out the door. Alan could feel himself blushing a dark red and slid down in the seat hiding his face with his books. "Mr. Humphries I have your schedule. " Alan got up and went to the desk. "This is your first period class." She said circling it. Then so on and so forth. And here is a map. "Thank you." Alan said taking it turning and walking out of the door heading for his first class.

"So many dam floors, so many damn rooms.." He muttered.he kept his head down bumping into someone falling backwards his books and the papers scattering every where and his glasses knocking off. "I-I'm so sorry.' He stammered. He reached putting his glasses on and looked up seeing a tall male. He was wearing a black shrit with a cardigan in over it and a pair of jeans. His black hair was nearly combed and angry expression. "Maybe you should watch where your going next time." He said walking off. Alan watched him walk off. "Jerk.." He muttered. "Hey are you ok a voice from behind him asked. "Y-yes." A girl with short shoulder length black hair and blue colored glasses leaned next to him helping him pick up his books and papers. "My brother is a bit of an ass. " she muttered offering her a hand to him. "Oh he's your brother?"he asked taking her hand getting up. "Unfortunately yes. , I'm Josie, Josie T spears. That's my brother William." "Nice to meet you I'm Alan humphries." "How come I haven't seen you around before?" Alan gave a slight shrug. "I'm new." "Ah! In that case let let me be the first to welcome you. " she said with a wide smile. "T-thank you, do you happen to know where rom a-220 is ?" Hey that's my classroom, just follow me." She said handing him the books and papers and walking down the hall. "Your gonna like it here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry it's short.. but the first chapter is done second one coming soon, hope you enjoyed, More to come..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very demanded chapter 2. Thank you guys for all the nice comments and such! Here you go! Sorry if you see it run on with no spaces.. Something happend when I went to split the paragraphs and now it's like a run on and won't fix :/

Josie walked to the door stopping putting her hand on the door handle but looked back at Alan . "Are you ok?" She asked. "Y-yes, I'm just a little nervous." He stammered. "Don't be, I'll help you through this I promise." Alan gave a weak smile and nodded as Josie opened the door and walked in. A man with long silvery hair and a visible scar a crossed his nose greeted him. "You must be the new one, Alan humphries I presume?" "Y-yes." Alan said looking down at his own feet a little hugging his books."Ah yes very nice to meet you, heeheehee, Mr slingby please raise your hand." The blonde raised his hand swinging it around a little. Alan looked up feeling him self go red in the face. "You may have a seat next to him." Alan nodded as the man turned around writing something on the chalk board. He took his seat next to the blonde hoping he wouldn't notice him. He opened his binder and started taking notes shivering at the sudden chill in the classroom. "Are you cold?" Eric asked him. "Alan just nodded slightly. Eric took his varsity jacket putting it around Alan's shoulders." Where it as long as you need, I get hot in it. No matter how cold." T-thank you." Alan felt his face flush red. "I'm Eric ,Eric slingby ." He held his hand out. Alan shook his hand. "Alan Humphries. " "are you new around here, I haven't seen you around?" "Yes I just moved in town Monday." "Well welcome . If you need anything just let me know." Alan nodded. "I -I will." "Hey you should come to the football game Friday night." Alan smiled a little bit. "Sure, I'll see if my mom will let me." Eric smiled. "Hope to see you there. " Alan blushed deeply turning back to his notes.He couldn't help but to smell the sweet scent of the colgenge on Eric's jacket. He shook his head focusing back on his work. "Heeheehee, ok class I expect you to behave, I have to go to the office I'll be back. " Alan didn't look up he just continued to copy the notes as the teacher walked out. A small paper plane whizzed past Alan's ear and stuck into Eric's hair. Eric turned around and looked back at a boy who was wearing pentogonal glasses and his hair was blonde while the back was black. He was wearing the same kind of jersey Eric was. "Ronald ya damn idgit." Eric swore. "Ronald laughed. "I've done nothing." Eric facepalmed crumpling the ball of paper and throwing it back at ronald hitting him in the forehead making him fall back at the stool. Alan couldn't help but to laugh. "Ah so it's funny huh?" Ronald said creeping up behind Alan . "Alan felt himself cower up. "Don't worry mate, I won't hurt ya, the name is ronald, Ronald Knox." "More like Ronald dumbass knox." Eric snickered. "Watch it Slingby, I may be your best friend but I still can kick your ass." Ronald smirked. "Bring it on." Ronald said playfully. "Ah! Your wearing his jacket!" Ronald pouted. "You can wear mine too!"Ronald said putting his jacket over Alan's head."N-no thank you I'm warm enough." Alan said trying to hide a smile. Eric got up sneaking behind ronald dumping the recycling bin full of paper on Ronald's head. "Make it rain!" Ronald shouted. Alan smiled shaking his head. "Please excuse him. He's a bit of a nut." Eric said. The bell rang shrilly as students began to walk out of the classroom. "So what's your next class?" Alan looked at his schedule. B-340. "Hey that's mine too, I'll walk you there.Alan felt him self flush dark. "Oo-k." All day long Alan's mine clouded with thoughts of Eric. His mind wandered making it hard to focus. "Mr. Humphries is there a reason why you are not paying attention?" Miss Garcia snapped. "N-no mam I'm very sorry." He stammered opening his binder starting to copy down some definitions on the board. "Hey! Miss Garcia !" Ronald piped. "Did a roach die again?" The whole class begin to roll with laughter. "Very funny Mr. Knox,you'll be cracking jokes in detention and back in the 3rd year again." "Yay! A whole mother year to bug the shit outta you." "Alan hide his face in his book turning a bright red and lAughing." Mr.Humphries, you will be joining Mr.knox in after school detention." "B-but I.." "Oh come on, he didn't do anything." Eric piped "Besides, if you'd quit being a grouch, you wouldn't get picked on." Miss Garcia's face turned bright red."The three of you, after school detention." She said stomping a foot turning back to the board. Eric shrugged as Alan sunk into his seat covering his face. He felt arms around him hugging him and Eric's voice saying. "It's gonna be ok, ignore the old witch." Alan nodded opening his book starting to read the chapter assigned on the board. "For homework you will do a 4 page essay And it's due tommrow. The bell rang signalling for lunch. Student ran out crowding the hall. The lunch room was crowed.A little too crowed. Alan found an empty table sitting alone starting to eat.Josie sat down next to Alan and frowned. "Ah your wearing Eric's coat?" "Yeah he gave it to me in first period, why?" "Oh it's nothing so how are you enjoying your day so far?" Well I got detain after school.. For laughing at Ronald for being and ass.." "Wow and it's only your first day way to go,so Eric, how is he?" Alan gave a long silence. "I like him he's nice. " "yeah he is." She said eyeing the jacket. "Is there something the matter?" Alan asked looking at her. "Oh no , I just well , I've gotta go. " she got up hurrying off. Alan stared for a moment watching her disapear into the class as ronald and Eric came sitting next to him" "Well well it's the detention crew." Ronald snorted. "No thanks to you." Eric commented snatching the cookie off of Ronalds tray. "Meh cookeh!" Ronald whined. "Then next time don't be an ass." "So what do we do in detention." Ronald and Eric looked at eachother and smirked. "Just stick with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Got a lot of twist and turns coming up. So be on the look out. Hope you enjoy!Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Angelina ~


	3. Chapter 3

Me... In detention.. This can't be happening.. "Alan murmured to himself. "Oh come on it isn't that bad, me and Eric have been racking detentions and suspensions since 1st grade ." That's because you dragged me into it not.." Eric said heartily. "I suppose, but I never had a detention, suspension, expulsion or anything while I spas in school, so this is new..""we will be with you every step of the way. And Ronald since he's dragged us in it, will be the entertainment.." "F-fuck." Alan nodded looking up at Eric who gave him a soft smile and pushed the door open. There were other students who were, reading, sleeping, talking , writing on paper or desk, listening to music or on their phones. Most of them looked really comfortable with being here. Others looked like they were pros. Alan sat in the back nervously with Ronald on one side and Eric on the other. Ronald put his head down and instantly fell asleep snoring loudly.Eric looked over at him and narrowed his eyes shaking his head. "So.. Alan, if your not busy after detention, you want to go and see a movie?" Alan felt him self blush and he turned himself to him turning a darker shade of red."Are you ok?, your a bit red in the face there." His thick accent making Alan blush darker."Me , hm.. Oh yes I'm fine, I'd love to go to a movie!, something scary, but first I have to make sure it's ok with my mom."Eric grinned and nodded blushing across the bridge of his nose leaning over and smacking Ronald over the head with the rolled up folder. "I didn't do it I swear!" Ronald bursted out standing up putting his hands up. Eric narrowed his eyes a smirk across his face. "Yeah, you did, get up and enlighten us since you want to put people here." Ronald sighed getting up wiping the drool from his face. "Yo! I'm a fairy princess!" He got up on the table jumping from bench to bench laughing grabbing glitter off the shelf spraying it around. "Mr. Knox! Sit down or I'll give you extra detention!"Ronald stopped jumping off the desk and grabbed the trash can throwing the paper up in the air. "Make it fucking rain!, Mrrrrrrr...hickkkkkkyyyyy, I heard you liked apples so I brought you this." He pulled a half eaten apple from the trash throwing it nearly grazing Mr.Higgins face.Ronald grinned looking at Alan who was face down on the floor turning beat red and gasping for breath. The bell finally rang and students flocked out of the classroom. Mr.knox! Stay!" "Uh gotta go guys." He darted out of the door and roan down the hall Mr.Higgins following behind him. Eric looked over at Alan who was still laughing helping him up." I told you that boy is a trip.." Alan fanned himself off and nodded. "My mom said I can go to the movies with you, she's going to be late tonight." Awesome, let's go." 

 

Eric pulls up to Alan's house. It was pitch black. "Well, my mom still isn't home, I hate being alone." "Well if you want, I can come in and keep you company. Or we can go back to my place, I'm pretty sure Ronald is gone with Roman for the night." "Who's Roman and you can come in if you'd like." Eric nodded and got out. Alan followed feeling Eric's arm slump over his shoulder making him blush darkly."Roman is Ronald's "boyfriend " he doesn't want people to know that scares some people are judgemental when it comes to it." Oh well I don't mind it, everyone has the right to be with who they want to be happy." Eric nodded in agreement as Alan unlocked the door and turned the lights on."Make yourself at home and can I get you anything?"Eric shook his head. "No, but I do need to tell you something.." Alan froze from walking into to the kitchen."w-what's that..?" "I really really like you."Alan felt himself turning beat red."I like you too." Alan walked and grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked back into the living room where Eric was sitting on the couch his leg perched onto his other knee. "So do you have any siblings?" Alan shook his head. "I may but I don't know, for my mother I'm her only child, I'm not sure about my father, he ran off like a coward shorlty after I was born, do you?" "I have 6 younger sisters, all a pain in my arse but I love em'"  
"Wow that is a lot of sisters." "I'd protect them with my life, they mean the world to me. My dad is raising them by himself to the fact our mother passed a few months ago.." ALan looked down at his feet. "Oh..,I'm sorry." "It's fine, honestly, she hated me, it doesn't change the fact that I still love her to pieces and respect her greatly. She still was a great mom." He sighed. "Let's not talk about this, how about we watch the titanic?" "Sure, I love that movie. " Alan smiled and nodded getting up putting the movie back down and sat next to Eric putting his head on Eric's shoulder. 

Hours past and the movie was nearly over. Eric and Alan both had lingered into kissing from the drunken stupor of wine. Eric disposed of the bottle out in the garbage bin outside so there wasn't any evidence. Alan giggled kissing nibbling Eric's bottom lip smiling. "L-l-let's go upstairs." Eric nodded and got up stumbling but ran upstairs . "Last one in is a rotten egg! " he jumped into the bed his head hitting the wall. "Ouch.." He giggled. Alan followed in after and sat on the bed giggling .Eric pulled him down by his shrit laying him onto his back sucking his neck. "A-ah Eric ." He moaned closing his eyes with a slight smile. Eric smirked and nuzzled into his neck biting it gently. Alan squealed giggling tugging Eric's pants down making Eric blush slightly pulling Alan's shrit off of his skinny frame before trailing kisses down his body pulling off his pants and boxers and pulls off his own shrit and boxers making Alan blush. Eric layed back over him and kissed the other side of his neck. Alan moaned running his nailed down his back as he pushed into him making Alan jump and squeal biting his lip. "E-Eric!" Eric burried his face into his neck pushing in a little deeper tears welling up in Alan's eyes and he pushed through the tight ring of muscle .Alan threw his head back moaning with each thrust Alan moaned softly until Eric reached his release. "That was amazing.." He panted kissing Eric's lips stroking his cheeks. He smiled and bit his lip. "Let's go wash up. " Alan nodded and went into the shower smiling cuddling against the chest of his lover. I love you Eric. " I love you too Alan ." He nuzzled him lovingly rinsing off and gets out. "I'll see you tommrow. I have to go home, God knows what those two are doing and if I'll get any sleep.. " Alan giggled kissing his lips smiling. "Ok I'll see you tommrow. "He pressed his lips one last time before letting Eric walk out and slumping against the door. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He hiccuped laughing walking to his room and laying down falling asleep. 

"Alan !, your going to be late for school!" His mother called. "Come and get some breakfast. " He slicked himself out of bed smelling the food briefly. "But once it hit his nostrils , he ran to the bathroom puking everything up. He could hear his mother's footsteps trailing up the steps heavily. "Are you alright ." She asked kneeling beside him rubbing his back. "Yep, just a little nauseous, nothing to big." He turned back to the toliet throwing up heavily . "No your staying home, that's final." Alan groaned in protest but stopped seeing his mother's face. "Yes mam.." Now you rest.. And I'll be home from work at 5, if you are not feeling any better by then, then your going the doctor." He nodded and went downstairs starting to eat his breakfast . His mother leaving for the day. It wasn't long after eating it he threw everything back up. It dawned in his mind. He scrambled through the draws finding a pregnancy test. He read the instructions carefully and took it waiting for 5 mintues. He carefully looked at his hands shaking. "No.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And much anticipate. Finshed. With a cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

Alan felt himself drop to his knees crying. The pregnancy test read a small +. "No ,no no no no!" Was all he could say over and over again. "How am I going to tell my mom, how am I going to tell Eric!" He shrieked thrown the test against the wall as it bounced off. He picked up his phone dialing a phone number his whole body shaking. "Hello.." A tired voice rang over the othe side. "Ozzy!, help me!""Hey Alan I havent heard from you in a long time, what's wrong?" "Ozzy I'm pregnant ." He said biting his lip to keep from crying. "Whoa whoa hold on, what are you talking about.?" "Ozzy you moron just what it sounds like." "How the fuck did this happen.?, wait did the fucker leave you,who is he , I'll kill him." Alan smiled a little. "Thanks for being a good friend Ozzy but he didn't leave me, I just don't know how to tell him, I'm scared, my mother is going to flip., I want to run away, I want to come back where you and Danny are." "Alan, you can't run from your problems, your going to have to tell him and your mother now, it'll only make things worst If you run away or hide it." Alan sighed aggravated. "Fine, I'll tell them ok?" "ok, oh and Alan ," "Yes Ozzy..?" "I want to be the god father." "I may not keep it, I may give it up.." If that's what you think is best for it, then ok, but it would be selfish to not let the child know who it's parents are raised by strangers." "Thanks Ozzy, now I feel guilty ." "Just let me know what you plan to do, and reguardless of the situation, it was nice hearing from you again." "You too." Alan sighed hanging the phone up. 

5pm rolled around.Alan had awoken to the click of the door his mother calling his name. "On the couch mom.." He said staying flat on his stomach. His mother pressed her hand to her son's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever any more." "I was probably just hot because I was throwing up, mom listen, I need to tell you something.." Alan felt tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. "Alan what happend?, are you in pain , come on we are going to the hospital." "No mom, I'm .." He paused, his mind was racing." Alan you know you can tell me anything, did someone hurt you?" "No, mom, I'm pregnant." Her facial expression went blank as she sat up."Mom.." She didn't respond.Her facial expression was blank."Mom!" She got up and walked out of the room sitting out at the kitchen table. Alan started bawling. Cheyenne felt herself soften as she went up and back to him hugging him close."it's going to be alright, I'll be right here to help you." "Mom I don't know if I can keep it.." "You will, this is your responsibility, there is no Adoption or abortion, this is your child and you will take responsibility of it, who is the father.? She asked blandly. Alan shook his head and shrugged."I'm not telling." Well until you decide to, your grounded.." she turned and headed for the stairs. "Why am I grounded !?" Alan felt the rage build up inside of him until his mother turned around looking at him with a firm look. "Alan , you don't under stand." "Understand what!?, you always keep me in the house and don't let me go any where!, go out with anyone!" "Because I didn't want you to end up like me!, but it didn't work!" Alan sat on the floor covering his face bawling. "Alan you have to understand your 15,years old, your having a child, I was 15 when I had you." He looked up at his mother turning pale. The reason why I kept you away is because I know that male shinigami can bear children, I should have had this talk with you long before, it's my fault I didn't, I was trying to keep this from happening, I'm a failure as a mother.." "Alan stood up and hugged his mother tightly. "Mom no matter how old I am, I will always be your little boy,I'm sorry I really am." She hugged him and smiled through her tears. "I know."

 

A few months passed, Alan still hadn't told Eric yet. He wore baggy shirts to hide his growing belly. He sat in the middle of Eric and Ronald and across from Roman. "Alan, don't you think it's a little hot for a jacket?"Ronald asked. Alan paused from his eating. "N-no I'm always cold." He said zipping his jacket up. Ronald narrowed his eyes taking Alan by his arm in to the bathroom leaving Eric and Roman switching looks. "Alan, I know your pregnant." Alan felt his heart drop. "How..?" "Don't worry about how I know, I just do, how far are you and have you told Eric ?" "No!, I can't tell him what if he leaves me!" "How are you going to hide a baby from its parent!" "I'm not telling Eric I'm pregnant That's final!" They both turned looking at the door where a pale faced Eric stood and a confused Roman. "What..?" Eric squeaked. "E-Eric..,I .." Eric fell back wards with a loud thud.


End file.
